


Aftermath (podfic)

by ventusprinceps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Potter-centric, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Deathly Hallows, like 2 minutes post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: After the fire - Harry realizes what he wants.Not epilogue compliant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/274157) by motaarena. 



> A most sincere and heartfelt thanks goes to motaarena for letting me podfic this lovely one-shot. I hope I did it justice.

Cover Art provided by Ventusprinceps.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/44kpd78aj516qy6/Aftermath.mp3) | **Size:** 5.73 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:05
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jxs74hzx8qtpy4z/01_Aftermath.m4b) | **Size:** 6.62 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:05

  
---|---


End file.
